The Christmas Eve Present (Phan One-shot)
by SarahLiz17
Summary: Dan shows up at Phil's house on Christmas Eve with a present. No warnings just tons and tons of fluff! Enjoy!


**Phil's POV**

I snuggled deeper into the warmth of my blanket and stared into the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve and no matter how old I got, I always loved the magical feeling of the holidays. My phone vibrated against my leg pulling me out of my daydream.

Dan: Hey

Phil: Hey... whats up?

Dan: Are you busy?

Phil: No... Martyn and Cornelia are out for the night and my parents went out to so some last minute shopping. Hbu?

Dan: Im not doing anything. Is it cool if I come over?

Phil: Um yeah I guess so.

Dan: Cool... see you in 10.

Putting my phone down, I let out a soft laugh. Only Dan would ask to come over on Christmas Eve.'

...

A couple minutes later, I hear the doorbell ring. Sighing, I stood up taking my blanket with me and opened the door. A blast of cold air hit me and I froze... but not because of the weather. Standing on the front porch was Dan. He wore a navy blue sweater, tight black skinny jeans, and a black beanie. He looked adorable as always. But what shocked me was the huge gift basket he held.

"Umm hey Phil," he said, his face a dark shade of red.

"Dan! Come in!" He stepped inside and I quickly shut the door.

"What is that?" I questioned as I softly pressed a kiss to his cold nose.

If it was even possible, he blushed an even darker shade of red. "Come on... I'll show you," he said. He made his way to the kitchen and I followed not far behind him. He set the huge basket on the kitchen table and stepped back with a grin. I looked at him expectantly.

He nodded his head toward the basket and said,"Go on mate."

I took a step toward the basket and carefully untied the curly red ribbon at the top. I pulled down the wrapping and let out a small gasp. In the basket was two sets of pajamas, ingredients to make cookies, a collection of Christmas movies, hot chocolate mix, and a very soft looking blanket.

I looked up to Dan. "Wha-What is all this?"

Dan looked down at his feet. "Your Christmas present... I figured we could just- I don't know. It was a stupid idea. I can just-"

I cut him off by tackling him in a huge hug. "It's perfect," I whispered.

He pulled away and whispered,"Go change."

I nodded, grabbed the pajama set, and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I quickly unwrapped it and burst out laughing. The pants were bright red with reindeer wearing sunglasses all over them. I shook my head and pulled them on anyway, along with the fluffy dark grey jumper. Stepping out of the bathroom, I heard the clanking of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"Just getting everything set up," Dan said quickly. I noticed he changed into the other pajama set that was in the basket. Black and white plaid pants with a green jumper.

"Set up for what exactly?"

"We're making chocolate chip cookies... duh," he replied with a smile.

"Oh no... this will not end up good," I murmured.

"Um excuse me Mr. Lester. For your information I went to culinary school and graduated at the top of my class," Dan said holding a hand to his heart as if he were offended.

"I'll be the judge of that," I replied smirking. We quickly gathered everything we needed and mixed the dough as best we could.

"Now's the hard part," Dan sighed pulling out a sheet tray.

"We'll be fine," I replied reaching for a bit of cookie dough.

"Hey!" Dan smacked my hand away. "No eating any until they are fully baked."

"Come on! Isn't that the whole point of making cookies? To eat half the dough?" I whined sticking out my bottom lip.

Dan sighed,"Fine... you get one spoon, that's it."

I squealed with delight and took a huge spoonful.

"Phil!"

"What? You said one spoon!" I said trying my best to hold back a laugh.

He shook his head and muttered,"Dork."

"Umm excuse me? What was that?" I asked taking a step closer to Dan.

"What?" he asked innocently. I took a scoop of dough on my finger and smeared across the side of his cheek.

"Phil Lester!" he shrieked. I giggled and reached for another scoop. But before I could get to the bowl, Dan threw a huge glop of it right in my face.

I gasped. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Uh yeah I think I did actually," he replied. I grabbed another scoop and before I knew it, we were in an all out war. Cookie dough was flying everywhere and I knew the kitchen was gonna be a mess, but in that moment I didn't care. Because it was worth it to hear Dan's laugh ringing through the kitchen.

A few moments later we both stopped, out of breath. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees laughing so hard my chest hurt. Glancing up, I saw Dan gasping for air with. Once we both caught our breath, I straightened myself and took a deep breath. I glanced around the kitchen and it was a complete wreck. Cookie dough was splattered all over the cabinets, bowls were on the floor, and there were ingredients scattered across the table.

Dan let out a huff of air. "Well... we better get started cleaning."

I groaned. "Come on... we can make it fun," Dan said. I looked at him questioningly as he pulled out his phone. I few moments later, Jingle Bells started playing from his phone. He help up the screen and I let out a small laugh. He was playing a livestream of Christmas music on YouTube. We both got some paper towels and mops and got to work. The time passed by quickly as we laughed and talked the minutes away. After about an hour of cleaning, the kitchen was finally spotless. I stood up and brushed hair out of my face.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Dan said.

I thought for a moment. "No... I guess not," I said with a small smile. "We do have one problem though."

Dan's face immediately dropped. "What?"

"We barely have any cookie dough left!" I said motioning to the bowl.

"Oh," Dan sighed obviously relieved. "Whatever... we can just eat it."

I smacked Dan lightly on the chest and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist. I leaned against his chest and we gently swayed back and forth, neither one of us speaking. After a few songs, I finally forced myself to pull away from the warmth and protection of his arms and I stepped over to he basket.

"What are you getting?" Dan asked.

"I think after all of that cleaning, we deserve some hot chocolate. What do you think?" I said.

"Oh my god yes," Dan said already walking over to the cupboard. He pulled out to mugs and set them on the table. We quickly made the hot chocolate as we've done many times before. Silently, Dan grabbed the two steaming mugs as I grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, the blanket, and the movies that were in the the basket. We made our way into the living room and Dan carefully set the mugs on the table.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said sitting down on the couch. I grinned and placed one of the DVDs into the movie player. I padded over to Dan and settled down next to him. He put his arm around me, so I put my head on his chest and snuggled into his side pulling the blanket over us.

A couple minutes into the movie, I looked up at Dan. I was surprised to see his deep brown eyes staring right back at me.

I let out a small giggle. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Dan replied breathlessly.

"Mr. Howell I believe I have caught you staring at me," I said with a smile.

He grinned. "Sorry... I just can't help it," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I leaned in closer, deepening the kiss as Dan's hands found there way to my hair. I cupped his face with both of my hands as Dan's ran his fingers through my hair, gently tugging on the ends. I softly ran the pad of my thumb across Dan's cheek before finally pulling away. For a few moments after we broke apart, we simply kept our eyes close and leaned against each others foreheads. All was quiet and peaceful as we got our breathing steady again. Slowly, I opened my eyes to be met by Dan's big brown ones.

"I love you," I whispered.

He broke into a grin. "I love you too."

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
